Sisters
by Keyboardklutz
Summary: Wendy has a sister. The catch? She's the worlds most wanted criminal!


**I do not own anything. Hiro Mashima owns everything about fairy tail. This is after edolas. Kallia is slightly taller than Wendy and has blood-red eyes, slightly darker hair, and slightly paler skin. She wears clothes like Wendy and has her hair in the same two pigtail style.**

{Kallia pov}

Unknown. That's the number of days I've spent in this dump. This cell. This prison. My name is Kallia Marvell. I'm 14 years old, and a criminal. The world's most wanted criminal. I was separated from my little sister when she was about three. Or four, I honestly don't remember anymore. I wandered around the world until I washed up on an island, were he took care of me.

That's right, I was raised by Zeref, the black wizard himself. He would always babble on about saving or destroying humanity. Personally, I never really listened to all that though, as I was just interested in myself. I would always venture off the island to see what the world was like, and I quickly found out that I wasn't wanted simply due to my black magic. The only way for me to survive off island was to attack guilds. Legal or dark, I didn't really care as long as they were killable. Anyone who survived usually became corrupted with evil that emanated off me.

Soon, I became just as infamous as zeref himself. Although people outside the magic council don't know my name, you can't even walk down a street anymore without seeing my face on a wall or something. I'm labeled as an insane, psychopathic murderer who will kill anyone without a second thought. I don't really care though, since there not exactly wrong.

One day, I was just waiting in our little cave, when Zeref's presence suddenly disappeared. He left me. Since I could sense Zeref was no longer on the island, I left for good. I searched for something to do, killing or corrupting anything in my way until I was eventually captured and contained by the council, and now here I am, behind bars for an uncountable amount of crimes. Once I'm free, this council is history, along with all these guilds. I will stand atop a mountain of their corpses with a smile on my face. Or there would be a smile if I remembered how to.

I was just sitting in my magic cell, waiting for my next meal when I heard footsteps. I thought it was odd, as all the guards were too afraid to even come to the prison block I was in, as I'm the only one in this entire section of the building. The guards walked to the door and started speaking to me. "Come with us." His tone was cold and demanding, but I could sense the fear deep within his emotionless voice. I did as I was told, not that I like being ordered around, and was escorted out of my cell.

They brought me to a door at the end of a hallway. Once they opened it, I, for the first time in I don't know how long, saw a bright light. It was a lamp. The room was empty except for a table with a lamp on it and two chairs. A man sat in the chair across the table, while another man stood tall behind him. Even though the all the walls were made of stone, I could tell one of them had been enchanted to be see-through from the other side. I guess they wanted to examine me or something. "Hello. My name is Doranbolt and this", he pointed to the other man,"is Lahar. Please, have a seat." He motioned to the empty chair. I wordlessly sat down and waited for him to start talking again.

"Not much of a talker are you." He said. "Well, I'm a prisoner in the most high security place on the continent. You can imagine I'm not in the mood for talking." I replied in an emotionless tone, keeping him from getting a read on me. "Hmph, well your in a good mood. Do you know why you've been called here?" He asked with no negativity in his voice. I found that odd, as I was the world's most wanted criminal. "Well, all things considered, your here to tell me the date of my execution." I simply replied with slight malice.

He slightly chuckled at my response. Once again, I found that odd. I'm the world's most notorious killer, and he didn't seem afraid of me. It sort of felt like I was dreaming. "Not at all, in fact, after numerous votes, the council has decided to withdraw your sentence." Okay, that caught me off guard. I slightly jumped back in surprise, eyes wide in shock, and he only laughed a bit in response. "Why? After all I've done, your just gonna let me walk outta here!?" I asked with surprise evident in my voice. He didn't laugh this time but his smile remained. "No, not at all. We're going to have you join a guild.

Okay, now I was confused. "Join a guild? You've got to be joking." I stated bluntly. "Not at all. We believe a powerful wizard like you would be better outside the walls of a cell. Joining a guild will act as your rehabilitation." I quickly decided that there was no better option. At least this way, I won't be in a cell for the rest of my life. "What guild?" I sighed and asked. "Simple, the only guild that's crazy enough to take you, Fairy Tail." That almost got me interested. A guild that's as crazy as me might be interesting. "Of course, you'll have an inhibitor so your magic doesn't go crazy." If I had a heart, it would have dropped at that. Still, there was no better option so I decide to just go with it. It was better than rotting in a cell anyway.

They gave me a cloak to hide my face and the two who interrogated me brought me on a train. I was surprised to see that there were no wanted posters of me anywhere, since me being in prison was only known to the council. I guess I've been locked up for so long, that people have taken them down. During the ride, I saw a sign off to the side. **Welcome to Magnolia.** _"Wonder what kinda town this'll be?"_

Once we got to the station, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. "Felt that, did ya." I turned around to see doranbolt looking at me. "That was the tracking chip activating." Every prisoner at era has a chip implanted in their neck to track their movements in case they escape. "If you do anything out of line, then that chip with release a poison into your bloodstream. One that can't be cured, so I suggest you keep in line."

They gave me a bag with a map and some jewel and sent me on my way. "They didn't give me the inhibitor!? Well, the guildmaster probably has it." I walked through the town and noticed some people staring at me. "Looks like some people still remember me." I followed the map I had to the guild hall. "Well, it certainly stands out, I'll give them that." I cracked the door so I could peek in, and what I saw was engraved into my memory.

There were about three separate fights going on at the same time, people yelling and screaming, while the rest placed bets or just conversed like it was an everyday thing. One particular girl had drank fifty barrels of liquor and was still going strong. "Come on you lightweights, I'm not even warmed up yet." I assumed she was a heavy drinker, although I had no idea how she wasn't dead from that much alcohol intake. Maybe I'd take her on in a drinking contest if she wouldn't die from my corruption.

I tore my eyes away from her and took a look at one of the fights as I walked through the hall. I saw a pink-haired fire wizard and an ice-make wizard throwing insults at each other, each with a fist in there face. "Ice queen." "Flame-brain." "So childish, and their probably older than me." I thought with disdain. They didn't stop until a redhead glared at them. Okay, now that got my attention. She simply glared at them and they just wrapped their arms around one another and started acting almost gave me some respect for her. I guess she could feel my eyes on her, because she turned and faced me. That look in her eyes almost sent chills up my spine.

"Hey you!" The pink haired boy screamed. "You seem strong so fight me!". "Is this kid an idiot. He doesn't even know me and he wants to fight." I once again, thought with disdain. It's like he wants to die. He lunged at me with a flaming fist… I simply grabbed it and pulled him close, grabbed the back of his head and smashed his face into a that got everyone's attention. All the fights and even sounds seemed to cease. It was as if time stopped the second his face hit the table, and I loved it. "Woah, she just took out Natsu in one shot!" "Who is she?" I heard all the whispers. That one action struck fear into all their hearts. All except one. The redhead. Instead of keeping her distance, she walked right up to me. "You must be the person the council notified the master about. I'm Erza. May I have your name?" She seemed polite, but I could tell she was tense. She was observing me. Watching my every move. It was as if I was staring a beast in the eyes with how she was watching me. "Kallia." I simply told her my name. No point in lying since if I make a break for it the chip will activate.

Saying my name seemed to put a few of the older people on edge. Looks like my name is still intact after all these years. "Who's the kid?" Someone on the second floor spoke. I took a look up and saw what seemed to be a metal man chewing some iron… Wait, eating iron? Well, I'll just ask later. "What's it to you bolt brain?" That got a few snickers, mainly from the previously dubbed "Flame brain" and "Ice queen". "She called Gajeel bolt brain." "Yeah, that's a good one." They were pretty annoying. "Wasn't talking to you freezerburn, so shut it." Que the sweat drops. "Freezerburn, you wanna fight!" They shouted in unison. "So immature" I thought. My focus shifted back to the "bolt brain" on the second floor, who seemed surprised. "Ya know, it takes guts for someone to go off and call me somethin' like that. Gotta say, I'm impressed." he gave of an almost feral grin, showing his canines. I kinda liked him. Shame I'd probably end up killing him sooner or later.

The one called Erza didn't seem as easily impressed as this "Gajeel" character. "Don't go around insulting people Kallia. Unlike most of the guild, I know exactly who you are, and what you've done. Just come with me before you start causing trouble, don't forget, your only here on probation." She simply lead me to the masters office, her words seeming to put people on edge. "She's a criminal!?" "At that age!" I loved their fear. Now they were starting to realize just how dangerous I could be. "Oh, hold on. Natsu, Gray, where is Lucy? I wanted to ask her something?" The pink haired boy, now dubbed "Natsu" just had a puzzled expression on his face. "Don't know. She wasn't in her apartment." I found that kind of disturbing. "So you just broke into her house? I'm a criminal, but even I think that's a bit much." That seemed to surprise people. "She went out on a job with the brat." The bolt brain earlier dubbed "Gajeel" responded from the second floor. "Carla is with them as well." Said the talking small panther cat next to him… Wait a second. "So, first there's a guy who's eating iron, and now there's a talking black panther cat there. Anyone else see that or have I been in prison to long?" I asked with real confusion. That seemed to draw the attention back to me. "Don't change the subject so you can escape. We're going to the masters office."

She lead me back to an office room. There, I saw a tiny old man with a coat. I assumed he was the master. "Welcome to fairy tail Kallia. I am the Guildmaster, Makarov." He said with no negativity. Once again, that caught me off guard. I was the world's most wanted criminal, and this guy wasn't trying to keep his distance, in fact, he seemed kinda happy I was here. "Yes. That's me." "Well, I assume you've seen the guild already by all noise. So what do ya think?" That was a question I didn't know how to answer. "I don't know how to respond to that." He laughed heartily at my response. "Yes, well that's what most people say. It certainly is lively here though." That much I could agree to. His expression changed to a slightly more serious one.

"So I assume you know why your here?" "Yeah, I do. This is my rehabilitation. Your going to try to turn me into some sort of superhero or something." Surprisingly he didn't laugh. "Yes, something like that. Right here I have your inhibitor." He pulled out a small bracelet. "This will keep your magic in check. If you need this unlocked for any reason, then you'll need the key from Erza or me." He showed me two odd looking keys. "These will do it." He gave one to this Erza woman and put his away. "So now I must ask, what type of-CRASH


End file.
